


Exchanged a Cliff for a Cave

by Td03



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Td03/pseuds/Td03
Summary: Just a little scene (maybe more ficlets) I cooked up for Chasyn's "Raptor" and "Drop Anchor"1) Where the family finds out the girls' nicknames for them.





	1. Chapter 1

"What? I get named Trip and my brother's Squirrel and Barry's Dirt and they came up with Dickwad and Doctor Asshole Butthead but Aunt Claire is Firelady? That's totally unfair!" Zach complained.

Barry snorted. "Claire's a girl. That's gotta be why."

[Dirt.] Delta shook her head in her laughter.

"Racist and Sexist," Owen muttered under his breath.


	2. Libernimalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Owen really an animal lover?

"You seem like the kind of guy that likes animals."

"Who me? Animal lover? Maaaaybe."

"Any kind you really don't like?"

"Wasps." Owen said, nodding decisively. "Wasps' mission in life is to mess your day up. That's literally all they do. They don't even pollinate flowers!"

"I'm just going to pretend your grown-up self didn't quote Anna from Epic Battle Fantasy 4 word for word."


	3. Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy's first words to his little girls

"You imprinted on them?" Zach repeated. "Like, you were there when they were born?"

"Completely smitten before they even hatched," Owen grinned.

"Cool. So what were your first words to them?"

Owen blinked at the unexpected question but smiled nonetheless.

"'Eyes on me.'"


End file.
